


Not entirely right

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Something is up with Sam, and Dean is finding it hard to explain to Bobby.Set early S6.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts).



One of the first indicators that something is not entirely right with Sam is their sex life. That’s why, for the life of him, he can barely explain the difference to Bobby. 

It’s not like he can share that his usually sweet, subby little brother is suddenly all about being on top; all about pushing Dean down and fucking him hard and fast. It’s not that they’d never switched, before, but even then Sam had always wanted Dean to take the lead. Now, though… Dean is actually a little sore today and there are faint, purpling bruises around his wrists.

And it’s not like he can call Bobby up and say, “Sam doesn’t want to cuddle any more”. Firstly, because Dean Winchester would never use the word cuddle, and he can’t bring himself to do so even at this most dire of times. But more importantly, it’s not like Bobby knows that after sex Sam likes to be held, to wrap himself around Dean like an octopus until he falls asleep. 

This Sam doesn’t cuddle. He jumps straight back up after sex, and goes off to research, or exercise, or whatever the fuck it is that he does with him time. More often than not, he leaves Dean face down in pool of his own come. 

And it’s not like he can tell Bobby that this Sam is being unfaithful. He’s not even sure of that himself, but there’s a niggle at the back of his mind. Sam smells different, sometimes. And he goes out at odd hours, with just a smile and a ‘dealing with stuff from last year, Dean,” for explanation. But he can’t tell Bobby all this, because you can’t be unfaithful to your brother.

And it’s not like he can explain to Bobby that Sam’s body is even more beautiful, even more perfect than before. Sam is working out now, a lot more than he ever has in the past, and the result is astounding. He’s always been stunning, but now he looks like he has been carved from marble - smooth and sculpted and mouth-wateringly lickable. Definitely not a conversation for Bobby.

But until he finds a way to explain why something is so very, very wrong, he’s stuck. And as Sam comes barreling back into their motel room, pulling Dean away from the laptop and pushing him over the end of the bed, he’s not sure he’s going to find a way anytime soon. He comes so hard he screams, and his brain logs off for the night. If this keeps happening, he’ll never find the words to tell Bobby that something about his little brother is so, so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.soy-em.tumblr.com)


End file.
